


Another Place, Another Time

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Corruption, Destinyland kisses, Fantasy AU, Home, M/M, Naga, Vacations, had a lot of fun with Partners as well, had a lot of fun with corruption, i kinda teared up writing the ending there, ill be honest, more soulmate swap, partners, proposal, soft, soulmate swap, teaming up, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: And we could've been friends. Perhaps...even closer than that.(ShuAke Week 2020 masterfic)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my Master fic for ShuAke Week! I'll update tags/characters as the week goes on. 
> 
> This first one ends kinda strangely, but I just rolled with it. It's nothing sexual or anything, just...strange. I might elaborate on this later. Who knows.

It was a quiet night in Shibuya. Didn’t it always start like that? Goro let out a sigh as he continued doing his calculations. He couldn’t deny it was getting harder to hide what he was. People could only accept the ‘dry skin’ excuse for so long before they started questioning it deeper. The only place he truly felt safe was his apartment. Even then, the months were getting colder. He might have to go into a full hibernation soon if he wanted everything to stay secret. 

Someone entered the diner, and instinctively, Goro’s head popped up and looked over. This was….someone new. Now, new people often came to this place, but there was something about this new person that Goro couldn’t quite place. The new person sat in the booth that was just across the aisle from him, and he opened the menu. Goro pretended to be busy looking over his paperwork as he continued to watch the stranger. Skin so pale, it was practically white, silver eyes, and a head of contrasting, curly jet black hair. He dressed simply. T-Shirt, jeans, sneakers. But there was just _something_. And it was on the tip of Goro’s tongue as well. When a waitress came by, the stranger gave her a pleasant smile. 

“What’ll it be, sir?” she asked. 

“One Evening Star for me, and,” the stranger’s voice suddenly went soft. Goro strained his ears to hear, but soon stopped in fear their real appearance would show. Whatever he has said, the waitress smiled and nodded. She wrote down the stranger’s order on her notepad, and walked off. The stranger then took out his phone, and started scrolling. After a while, the waitress came back carrying two of the Evening Star drinks. 

_Does he really drink two of them? Maybe that’s why his voice went soft there. Or, maybe he’s waiting for someone. But, if he was, wouldn’t the ice cream melt?_ Goro thought. All of his questions were soon answered when the waitress placed the second one in front of him. 

“This was sent over by that gentleman. He thought you’d enjoy it,” she smiled before leaving. Goro then looked up fully at the stranger. 

“Finally going to be bold, and not just stare at me while pretending to work?” he asked, chuckling when Goro felt his cheeks heating up slightly. “My name’s Akira. Would you like to come over and join me?” Goro was quick to pack up his things, picked up the ice cream soda that Akira had ordered him, and moved over to his table. 

“Forgive me if the drink’s a little childish. But, they get the recipe just right here,” Akira said, taking a long sip of his. When he stopped, he let out a pleased sigh. “Hasn’t changed in half a century, and that’s a good thing.” 

“Half a century?” Goro asked as he took a sip of the drink. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, and there was a slight bitterness that snuck up on him. 

“Yes. I was here when they first introduced this drink fifty years ago. Fell in love with it. It’s one of their signature drinks here. Tried to recreate it myself. Never could get it just right,” Akira said. 

“You’re...confusing me,” Goro said. 

“Am I really, Naga?” Akira asked, a smile playing in his lipsas Goro’s blood ran cold. He stared at Akira as he took another sip, then put his drink to the side. “Surprised? I don’t know your name yet, so, going by your scent, I made a guess. And that look on your face tells me I’m right,” Akira said. 

“My...name. Goro,” Goro said frozenly. 

“What a beautiful name. I’m sure you’ve picked up on what I am, now,” Akira said, twirling a bit of his hair in his fingers. 

“You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” Goro asked, starting to regain his composure. 

“Ding, we have a winner,” Akira said. Goro took a sip of his soda, not looking at Akira. “I apologize for ordering you an ice cream soda, by the way. Just figured it was a way for me to talk to you,” Akira said as he finished his. 

“It’s….alright. I actually enjoy a cold treat every once in a while,” Goro said, finishing his drink. Akira took out his wallet. 

“Let me go pay, and then, would you like to keep this evening going? It’s still young,” Akira said. 

“I...I’d like that,” Goro smiled.  
~

“I’m back~”

Akira’s voice was enough to wake Goro up. He lifted his head as Akira cautiously entered the room, carrying two drinks in his hands. He stopped right near the door, and gave Goro a tender smile. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah. But it’s alright. I want to be awake,” Goro yawned. He stretched his arms, and gave his husband a tired smile. Nearly a decade had passed since they had first met in the diner. Since then, they had only gotten closer as time went on, and when Akira had proposed five years ago, Goro had cried as he accepted. 

“Can I get close enough to hand you your drink? Or do you want to come and get it?” Akira asked. He still hadn’t forgotten two weeks ago when he had gotten a little too close to the clutch, and Goro had very nearly ripped his head off. He had apologized profusely afterwards, but now Akira knew not to get too close. 

Goro thought for a moment before extending his arm, and Akira nodded. He stretched out his arm that was holding Goro’s drink, and carefully made a few steps until Goro was holding the drink. Once he was, Akira withdrew his hand, and stepped back. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before they hatch?” Akira asked, pulling the desk chair over to him so he could sit down. 

“Probably about a month longer. Why do you ask?” Goro asked. 

“I want to cuddle with you without you trying to rip me apart,” Akira said simply. Goro laughed, and looked at the two eggs he was protecting. It wasn’t a large clutch by any means, but it was his and Akira’s. That’s all that mattered to him. He looked back over at Akira, whom was smiling at him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	2. Corruption

Akira’s head was swimming. The drug was really starting to take effect. So many things were fuzzy, he had a hard time deciphering his story to Sae, hoping. Praying to whatever God was out there that she believed him. Everything seemed to be going well when she took the phone, and left the room. 

Why was he here again? God, why was everything such a goddamn mess? He wanted to lay his head down, but a voice in the back of his head, that didn’t sound like his, told him to stay upright. 

_“No matter what happens, when she leaves, you’ll need to play your part just a little longer. Then you can rest. I promise, Kitten.”_

Kitten...Goro. He wished Goro was here, now. Goro’d let him rest. Take care of him because everything fucking hurt so bad. He was pretty damn sure his leg was broken. He had been told by Goro to try and resist everything they’d throw at him, but not reveal too much. If only he could remember why. He heard footsteps outside the room, then voices. One of the voices was definitely Goro. The door opened. Goro and the security guard walked in. Akira watched as Goro took the gun from the security guard and shot him. Then, he turned to Akira. He pointed the gun at him, and then lowered it a few moments later, and extended his hand toward him. 

“Ready to go home? You played your part spectacularly, Kitten~” 

Goro smiles at him as Akira takes his hand. Goro pulled him to his feet, but Akira crumpled to the ground, his left leg exploding in pain. Goro once again helped him up, but this time Akira didn’t put any weight on his leg. 

“My poor Kitten. Don’t you worry. I happen to know an excellent doctor. He’ll come by and help you. Then you can relax all you want. I’ve already had your death certificate filled out. I wonder what will happen when our ex teammates find out? Perhaps we let them think you’re really dead?” Goro suggested, scooping Akira into his arms. Akira rested his head on Goro’s shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep yet, we have to get home first,” Goro reminded. 

As Goro talked to him, Akira’s mind was getting clearer. That’s right. He and Goro were working together. They had only been partners in business at first, and only for the past year, but that had soon developed into a fake dating for the sake of facade. Their relationship plastered across every magazine, talked about everywhere. It helped them immensely, but somewhere along the lines, pretending to date started to turn into actually dating as they got to know one another better. They of course started to amplify it for the media coverage, however. The fans ate it up completely when Goro would shoot him a wink from the host’s couch. Akira would pretend to be flustered by it, giving Goro a shy smile in return. 

All of it was to throw off what they were actually doing together. Of course, outside of Akechi, Akira had his team of Phantom Thieves. His friends. He was their leader, emphasis on was. 

Goro was right. Maybe he could let them think he was actually dead, and he’d get some goddamn peace for once. Having to not only be in the media limelight, but working with about half the population of Tokyo, just to get stuff for the team. 

“...en.”

Hm?

“Kitten? You’re not falling asleep on me, are you? We’re almost home,” Goro said. 

“Can I take a break after this? I don’t want to do anything anymore,” Akira complained. Goro let out a light laugh, and kissed Akira’s head. 

“Of course you can, my sweet Kitten. Your leg needs some time to heal up. If anyone asks about you, I’ll just say you were involved in a terrible accident, but I can’t spare any details. You’re using the time to just take it easy and rest up until you’re better again,” Goro said. 

“I swear, it’s like you read my mind sometimes, Bunny. You always seem to know what I need,” Akira said. He heard the familiar ding of the elevator for their apartment, and Goro walked in. 

“Of course. I try, anyway. I just want what is best for my Kitten,” Goro cooed, making Akira smile softly. 

“I know you do. In fact, I really think you were the only one who really cared about how I was doing. You always asked me how I really felt. Let me rant to you. Cry on your shoulder. You’re everything to me, Bunny,” Akira said. Goro stepped off the elevator, and walked towards their apartment. He was able to maneuver it so he could open the door, still carrying Akira. 

“Of course. I care deeply about you, you know,” Goro said, taking Akira to their bedroom, and laying him on their bed. Akira pouted when he left Goro’s arms, but Goro just sat right next to him, and started to pet his hair. “You’ve done so well, today. You can rest now, Akira,” Goro said, planting a kiss on Akira’s forehead. Akira shut his eyes and mumbled a quick “Love you,” before drifting off. As soon as it was clear Akira was fast asleep, a smirk crept onto Goro’s face. 

Oh, the love between them was no lie. He truly did love Akira to his core. But everything else? Why, it was all going according to plan. Manipulating Akira to his side not long after he had awakened to his first Persona, everything was working in his favor. And the rest of those idiotic Phantom Thieves? 

Why, they would have no idea what just hit them.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of Soulmate AU thrown in for good measure~

The morning of 11/21 was a rough one, to say the least. 

God, everything hurt. Why was his left leg on fire? He was pretty sure that he had gone to bed just fine. Well, ‘just fine’ as in he had cried himself to sleep after killing his soulmate. Yet, his cheeks didn’t feel clammy. Instead, they felt bruised. He felt someone gently prodding his shoulder, but he ignored it. He wanted to go back to sleep. Forget the world even existed. Whomever was prodding him could kill him for all he cared. At least then, he’d be with Akira again. 

“Hey, Akira. Wake up. Remember? Boss is having Takemi come over to see if your leg really is broken.” 

That damn cat. The one that ruined his goddamn life. 

Wait a moment. 

A-Akira…?

Goro’s eyes snapped open, and he found himself in Akira’s room, staring at the wall. Goro’s breathing started to speed up, and his vision was getting blurry. This….this was all a dream, wasn’t it? It had to be. Goro reached over, and pinched his wrist. He hissed in pain, and Morgana swatted his shoulder. 

“What did you do that for? Don’t go hurting yourself even more than you already are!” 

Morgana’s voice was brash, but the cat’s demeanor changed immediately when Goro started to cry. Curling in on himself as much as this body would let him. Morgana voicing his concerns went in one ear and out the other and his sobbing only increased. He couldn’t believe it. 

Akira...Akira was _alive._

A sudden voice yelling “YOU!” broke Goro out of his head, and he turned over, despite the pain. Despite his tears. 

“Oh _HELL NO!_ ”

“Ryuji, let me past, dammit!” 

There was a sound as if someone was getting shoved, then fast footsteps up stairs. Then, his own body ran into the room. Goro sat up, and Akira sank onto the bed, gently putting his arms around Goro. Goro leaned on him, and his sobbing started up again. He felt a hand gently running through his hair, and his own voice gently cooing to him. 

“I’m right here, Bunny. I’m right here…” 

Ryuji ran into the room, and took in the scene. Akira looked up at him as he continued to comfort Goro, and he watched as the gears started to turn in the faux blond’s head. 

“Wait. Y-Y’mean ta tell me ya were soulmates this entire time?!” Ryuji exclaimed. Akira just nods silently as he continues to run his fingers through Goro’s hair. 

“I meant to tell all of you at some point. Just never managed to find the right time to do it,” Akira said softly. Goro’s cries have subsided, and he whimpers into Akira’s chest. Akira kisses him on the head, and holds him closer, being careful of the injuries. What he went through in the Interrogation Room was rough, and now Goro was feeling just how much damn pain he was in. 

“How many times was it that we were hangin’ out with Akechi instead you?” Ryuji demanded. 

“I...Ryuji. Can I explain later?” Akira asked. Ryuji was about to object to it, but then he took in the look that was on Akira’s, actually Goro’s, face. A look that said ‘I’ll explain everything, but I’m doing something else right now,can I please be alone?’. 

“Fine. But you gotta tell the others, too,” Ryuji said. 

“I will,” Akira promised. And after that, Ryuji gave him one last look before going back downstairs. Morgana silently followed him, and Akira turned his attention back to Goro, who was still whimpering softly against him. “It’s okay, Bun. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he cooed gently, giving him a few more kisses. 

Goro only snuggled more into him, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as well as take in Akira’s comfort. He had no idea what he was going to do now. The death certificate had already been sent in. The Leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves was supposed to be dead. What was he going to do? Especially when Shido found out? 

“Don’t worry about what’s going to happen. Just focus on right now,” Akira said softly. Goro swallowed thickly and nodded. He could allow himself just this one instance of selfishness, couldn’t he? Akira kissed his head again, and started to sing softly. 

“People come and they go  
Some people may stay with you though  
I am all alone tonight and I kept on  
Asking myself questions

Conceited I was at time  
I never really doubted myself  
But tonight got me thinking about it all  
If I am the fool or what not

I do not  
Regret with my choices I'm rather proud  
Ooh yet I know I won't change  
Anything  
Because I can only be me so

How can I be so sure?  
At a crossroads I'm afraid too  
But I can't let fear get the best of me  
Someone once said burn my dread babe

Who knows what tomorrow holds?  
Just wanna live my life the way I want  
What fills up my soul is passionate  
Music that makes me want to sing

My story will be starring me just like yours ooh ooh  
Who knows when will it end  
What matters most is how you bring joy to life so.”


	4. Vacation

Akira sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He got out his phone as he let out a yawn. He started going through his social media as he began to relax from the day, but, as he scrolled, he kept seeing pictures and advertisements for Destinyland. It was no surprise to him. He _had_ been looking into it for a while now, as they were planning on going to celebrate Haru joining the team. Yet, while he was ecstatic to go with his friends, there was someone else he’d been wanting to go with, too. 

He brought up his conversations, and went to Goro’s. 

**Akira: Hey.**

Goro: Hey.

**Akira: Are you free tomorrow? There’s somewhere I want to go with you**

Goro: I do have an interview, but it should be over by ten am. After that, I’ve kept my schedule free. Where do you want to go? Will anyone be coming with us?

**Akira: No. I want it to be just us. And, I can’t tell you just yet. If I did, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now, would it?**

Goro: Haha, I suppose not. Very well. After my interview, I’ll come over to Le Blanc. Should I wear anything special for our mystery date?

**Akira: Hm. No. Just wear your normal attire. You can wear your coat, too, just in case you get cold during it**

Goro: ALright then. I shall see you after my interview, then. Goodnight, Kitten~

**Akira: Goodnight, Bunny~**

Akira smiled as he put his phone on its charger and set his alarm. Finally. It felt like it had been forever since he and Goro had a proper date. Every time they tried to spend time together in public, they’d get mobbed by Goro’s fans. Hell, one time a group of girls had shoved him away from Goro as they surrounded him. It was the only time Akira had left, and it had hurt when Goro didn’t even seem to notice, or so he had thought. That night, Goro had texted him, worried about where he had gone, and apologizing for the girls. 

He pulled his blanket up around himself, and closed his eyes as he started to drift off. 

The next morning, Akira was just finishing up his curry when Goro arrived at Le Blanc. 

“Oh? Are you two going somewhere?” Sojiro asked as Akira quickly washed his plate, and put the dishes in the drying rack.   
“Yeah, we are. I...don’t know when I’ll be back tonight, but, I’ve got my phone,” Akira said, drying his hands on his jeans. 

“Alright, then. You two have fun,” Sojiro said, chuckling when Akira started patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet. He took Goro’s hand, and the two left the cafe. 

“So. Are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Goro asked again as they went to the train station. 

“I’m taking you on a mini-vacation today. We’re not going to worry about anything except having fun today,” Akira smiled, making Goro laugh. 

“I guess that’s a no on the location then,” he said. 

“You’ll see soon enough, Bunny,” Akira smiled.   
~

“Destinyland? Are you serious?” Goro asked incredulously as they approached the theme park. 

“Of course. I know we won’t have the entire park to ourselves, but, I don’t care about that. All I care about today is spending time with you,” Akira said, giving Goro’s hand a squeeze. It pained him that he couldn’t give his boyfriend any kisses in public, but that made all of their secret kisses all the more sweeter in the end. When they got to the entrance, Akira paid the admission, and he and Goro entered the park. “Where do you want to go first?” he asked. 

Goro grabbed one of Destinyland’s maps, and started to look at the attractions. “What do you say we try out some of the games first? Either that, or, we could start with one of the rollercoasters,” Goro mused. He took Akira’s hand, and started to walk towards one of the rollercoasters. Akira jogged a bit to get by Goro’s side, and they walked together happily towards the ride.   
~

As the day progressed, the two happily rode rides together, played a few games, and won each other a few prizes. They shared some food from one of the park’s restaurants, and when they had gone on the few dark rides that there were, whenever they could, they had snuck in a few smooches. 

Now, it was nearing the end of the day, and the two were sitting together, watching the fireworks light up the sky. 

“So. What did you think of today? Just a day for us. No one to bother us, or pull us in every direction,” Akira said softly. Because it was darker now, he was free to lean on Goro and rest his head on his shoulder. 

“I had a fabulous time today, Kitten. Perhaps….Perhaps all days would be much simpler if we could stay just like this,” Goro sighed softly, giving Ren a kiss on his head. 

“It could be. We could stay on a permanent vacation. Just run away from everything. Go where no one could ever find us,” Akira mumbled. 

“That would only bring about negative consequences to everyone we’re involved with, unfortunately,” Goro sighed. 

“I know. Just a thought,” Akira said softly. The two continued to watch the fireworks in peace, enjoying the fact that nothing in the entire world could ruin this moment.


	5. Home

“Honey, I’m home~” 

That simple phrase always sent warm feelings through Goro’s body whenever he heard it. He heard the door closing, the sounds of Akira coming down from his work day, then footsteps coming to the kitchen. Silver met ruby, and the two came together, Akira wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist. 

“And how was my lovely Bunny all day?” Akira asked, planting a kiss on Goro’s head. Goro chuckled. As the years had gone by, Akira had gotten just a hair taller than him, but it was something neither of them complained about. 

“I’ve been well. I wrote for my novel today, and as it started getting later, I thought you might want a nice, hot dinner to greet you when you got home,” Goro answered, burying his face in Akira’s chest. Inhaling deeply, he caught the fragrance of the cologne that he had bought Akira just a few months prior. Akira chuckled as one of his hands travelled up Goro’s back to the back of his head, and his fingers threaded themselves in Goro’s long, brunet locks. 

“Noticed, didn’t you? Well, I had something planned today and wanted to wear it. Especially since you bought it for me,” Akira said. Goro looked into Akira’s eyes, now suspicious. 

“And who exactly were you wearing it for?” he asked. 

“Aww, is my Bunny getting jealous?” Akira teased. He ruffled Goro’s hair, and laughed when Goro’s cheeks went pink slightly. “I wore it for you, of course. You don’t have to worry about a single thing. My heart belongs to you and you only,” Akira promised. Goro kissed him, and Akira closed his eyes as he returned it, his arms getting slightly tighter around Goro. When the two broke apart for air, Akira let go of his boyfriend, and the brunet turned back to the food he had been cooking. 

“I’m going to go and change into more comfortable clothes, alright?” Akira said. 

“Alright. Don’t be too long. Dinner’s almost ready,” Goro said. Akira nodded, and left the kitchen, going up to their bedroom. As he started to undress, he started to let his mind wander. 

It had been several years now since everything had gone down with them as Phantom Thieves. He had formally been hired by Sojiro at Le Blanc, which had started to get more popular ever since it was rumored that the Phantom Thieves used it as a headquarters. He wouldn’t be lying if someone asked him if the group took part in spreading some of those rumors. 

He had also been lying slightly to Goro as well. Sojiro had let him off early today, because there was something he had to go pick up. Sojiro had only given him a knowing look before shooing him out of the cafe. 

“Dinner, Kitten!” 

Goro’s voice pulled Akira out of his head, and he quickly got into a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, quickly grabbing the thing he had picked up and running downstairs.   
~

After dinner, the two were cuddling on the couch as they watched tv. Akira had Goro in his arms, and was trying to keep his heart rate low, knowing Goro would ask the moment it sped up. He kissed Goro’s head, and smiled down at him, letting go of him with one arm. 

“Hey, Goro? I was thinking about something today at work,” Akira said, sliding his hand into his pocket. 

“Hm? And what’s that?” Goro asked, turning his head to Akira. 

“I was thinking about changing my name a bit. What do you think?” Akira asked. A laugh bubbled out of Goro. 

“And what were you thinking of changing it to, hm? I happen to think Akira Kurusu fits you quite nicely,” Goro said matter-of-factly. 

“Mm, you might be right. But I still think I want to change my last name,” Akira said. 

“Tell me, then. What do you want to change it to?” Goro asked. Akira pulled the two small boxes out of his pocket and put one to the side. He opened up the one he was still holding, presenting Goro with a ring that had a grey moonstone embedded in it. Goro’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Akira’s face. 

“I think I want to change my last name to Akechi. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man that ever lived?”


	6. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a prequel to Day 2

Akira was pacing back and forth nervously. Maybe….maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should’ve brought Morgana with him. Then he wouldn’t be alone. Besides, it was Morgana’s comment that made him do this out of the blue. A few more moments of silence from the pacing raven, and he’d decided. Just message Goro and tell him it was a misunderstanding. Yeah. Yeah, that’d work. Well, it would've worked,

Had Goro not already walked up and over to him. 

“Kurusu-kun. How wonderful to see you. You said there was something we needed to chat about?” Goro asked. _Fuck._ He was in too deep, now. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and then he looked at Goro. 

“Y-Yes.” _Fuck! Stop stuttering, you idiot!_ “Can we go somewhere a little more private? I just don’t want to run the risk of someone hearing us,” Akira explained. Goro’s cheeks went slightly pink, and then he coughed into his hand. 

“I-I see. Kurusu-kun, I’m highly flattered, but-”

“It’s not that. It’s….something else,” Akira said. Goro raised an eyebrow. 

“Something else? Hm, then perhaps you can accompany me to this one place I frequent quite a bit,” Goro smiled. Akira nodded, and he and Goro were off.   
~

A jazz club. 

Okay, this wasn’t exactly what Akira had in mind, but it did give him and Goro privacy. 

“Now, what is it you need to talk to me about, Kurusu-kun?” Goro asked as soon as their waitress walked away. Akira took a few deep breaths and a sip of his drink before looking Goro in the eyes. 

“I want you to cut the shit, Goro. I know,” Akira said boldly, making Goro choke on his drink. After a moment, Goro caught himself, and plastered a smile on his face. 

“What is it you know, Kurusu-kun? There’s a lot about me out there because of my fans,” Goro said. 

“No one said anything about pancakes except for Morgana. And, Morgana’s a cat. The only way you could hear him is if you’ve been to the Metaverse. So, stop with the honorifics, and cut the shit,” Akira explained. Goro took a sip of his drink, and took a deep breath. 

“So I see. You’re quite bold, I must say. And you came here alone. No one to back you up. You’re bold, but quite foolish as well, Ku-Akira,” Goro said. 

“I have a feeling you’re not going to let me out of here unscathed now that I know, so what happens now?” Akira asked. 

“You’re quite right. I can’t risk you telling everyone you know my true nature. That just wouldn’t bode well in the slightest.” Goro took a few moments to think, when an idea struck him. He could feel Loki’s energy behind the idea, and encouraging him to go through with it. “I have a proposition for you, Akira,” Goro said. 

“And what is that?” Akira asked. 

“Why don’t you and I become business partners? Since you already know, I suppose I should spare no detail. I’ve had this power for a little over two years. I could teach you how to manifest it. Use it to its utmost potential. How to not get caught doing anything in that world, not even by the Shadows,” Goro said casually. “Of course, since those friends of yours aren’t here, this offer is only for you. My teachings could even make sure you aren’t detected by them. You’d live your life as normal, but you’ll be partnered with me instead of them.”

Akira started to think. If what Goro was saying was true, then, wouldn’t it be for his benefit, too? Going undetected, especially by Morgana, would be useful. He wouldn’t have to act any different than he normally did. After a while, he held his hand out to Goro. Goro took it, and they shook. 

“We have a deal.”   
~

 **Things are starting to get tense around here. They want to know why I’m always going out. I can’t keep this facade up for long. How do u do it?**

Practice. Quite a bit of practice. I was just thinking the other day. How about you and I stage something, then? That way you have an excuse of sorts

**What do you have?**

A fake relationship. Blow it up for the media. You won’t get questioned about your actions, and we have another buffer to keep us undetected. What do you think?

A fake relationship? Well, that wasn’t going to be his first choice, but, he couldn’t deny the fact that Goro _was_ quite attractive. 

**Let’s do it**

Wonderful. Be ready. There’s going to be quite a lot of media attention on you tomorrow morning. Prepare yourself.

~

`**BREAKING: DETECTIVE PRINCE GORO AKECHI HAS FOUND HIS PRINCESS, AN ANONYMOUS SOURCE STATES** `

`In the early hours of the morning, our studios were contacted by a source who would like to remain anonymous, stating that Detective Prince Goro Akechi is in a relationship. The source has stated the lucky ‘Princess’ is also a ‘Prince’ himself! A boy by the name of Akira Kurusu. We’ve contacted Goro Akechi, and are planning on getting a full interview with him and his Princess. Stay tuned tour news site for when we’re able to publish it.`


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from Day 3, Comfort

As they were all standing there, no one was moving. Not the Phantom Thieves, not Goro, not the Cognitive Goro. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” the Cognitive Goro asked. 

In his soul, Akira was silently willing himself. Begging to whatever God was out there. Trying to push his way out. And then, before he knew it, Goro had shot the button for the bulkhead door. That was the moment he finally felt the switch. He blinked, and he was in Goro’s body, staring down the Cognitive Goro and the immense amount of Shadows that had shown up. 

On the other side of things, when Goro realized he had swapped with Akira, he could feel the blood draining from his face. Ryuji was slamming on the bulkhead door, calling for him. How quaint. The others hadn’t noticed yet. Goro surged forward, and banged on the bulkhead door. 

“Joker! You goddamned fool! What have you done?!” he screamed. He could feel the Phantom Thieves’ eyes on him as he continued to bang and scream for his soulmate. All he could hear, aside from his own cries, was that something was happening. He had no idea what, until, there was a loud thud against the door. Fearing the worst, Goro dropped to his knees. 

This was utter torture. Here he was, a body thief. Akira was gone. He was actually dead this time, and now he was stuck in his body. Great. This was just fucking _peachy_. That is, until he heard his own voice calling out to them. 

“Guys?! I’m….I’m alright, mostly. I’m going to find a way out through here. Meet me in front of the Diet building!” 

Goro was quick to his feet, and was rushing out of the Engine Room in a snap, the other Thieves quickly trailing behind him. 

In reality, Goro was pacing back and forth in front of the Diet building as they waited. It had been at least an hour, but still nothing. Then, out of the blue, there were running footsteps, and he was suddenly tackled to the ground. 

“You goddamned _**IDIOT**_!” 

Akira was yelling at him, but then kissed him passionately. Goro wrapped his arms tightly around Akira, and didn’t let up until Akira was pulling away for oxygen. As the two were staring at each other in the dark of the night, a rush of anger suddenly surged through Goro. 

“Why did you do this, Akira?! Do you know what-”

“Were you planning to just fucking _die_ on me like that?!” Akira interrupted him. Goro stared at him from the pavement, not saying a word. How could he? He heard sniffling, and focused back on Akira, realizing he had tears in his eyes. 

“What would I have done without you, Goro?” 

Akira’s tone, even in his voice, was breaking his heart. A slight cough from off to the side made Goro aware that they weren’t exactly alone in this moment, but he could care less. Instead, he slowly started to sit up with Akira, soon holding him tightly. 

“Perhaps its best if we all discuss what happened tomorrow morning?” Haru suggested, getting her phone out to call her limo driver. 

“No. I know it’s going to be inconvenient, but after forcing a swap, Akira and I will need two days at the very least until we return back to our original bodies,” Goro explained, gently petting Akira’s hair. 

“I see. Well, in that case, I can still give us all a ride home,” Haru said, just as the driver picked up.  
~

That night, the two laid in Akira’s bed, holding each other tightly. 

“What was your plan, Gorbunny? Was it really….to just die like that?” Akira asked softly. 

“...It was. And, I know what you’re about to say, Akitten. But, yes. I wanted...wanted to make sure you would survive. You don’t need...don’t need someone like me as your soulmate. You should have someone better. Someone who...who doesn’t have so much blood on their hands, like I do,” Goro said softly. 

“I love you, Goro. Just the way you are,” Akira said softly, kissing Goro’s cheek. 

“How can you, though?” Goro asked. 

“I’ll tell you what I see whenever I look at you, or we’ve switched, and I’m looking in a mirror. To me, Goro, I don’t see a murderer. All I see is someone who was dealt a shit hand in life. Just like I was. Trying to overcome it, there’s been so many roadblocks. And you know that everyone else has a better hand than you do. But no matter what, you’re trying. Trying to show that you can overcome it, and get dealt a better hand. You slipped up along the lines a few times, but that doesn’t matter to me. All that matters to me is that no matter what happens, we’ll get through it together. You don’t have to face everything alone, because no matter what, I’m by your side. Forever,” Akira concluded. 

“...I hate you,” Goro muttered into Akira’s chest, snuggling closer to him. 

“I hate you more,” Akira said, kissing his head. He pulled the blanket up and around them, so they were tucked in cozily. After a while, the two drifted off in each others’ arms. And for once in Goro’s life, 

His sleep was peaceful.


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. Funny story. I planned this bonus, then got caught up finishing Royal, then writing Broken Realities. 
> 
> This is also really short. I wanted to write this, but only came up with so much. My brain is tired after writing Broken Realities. I promise, though! Duality is updating next!

“Honey,I’m home! Brought a guest, too!” 

Goro walked out from the kitchen and saw Akira and another dark-haired individual sit on the couch. Goro smiled pleasantly at the two of them, walking over, and giving Akira a kiss on the forehead. 

“Welcome back, darling. What’s your friend’s name?” Goro asked, sitting down next to Akira. 

“O-Oh! I promise you! I really am just a friend. My name is Yuuki Mishima. You must be Akechi-kun, correct? Akira speaks very highly of you,” the dark-haired boy smiled. 

“I always talk highly of my boyfriend. Why don’t I go make us some tea?” Akira suggested. He stood up, gave Goro a return kiss, and headed to the kitchen. As he left, Goro looked Mishima up and down. 

“So, tell me. Where did you and Akira meet? It wasn’t a nightclub or anything, was it?” Goro asked. 

“Oh, no. Not at all. We met at a cafe. We’ve actually been meeting up for a while, now. But, I swear we’re just friends,” Mishima assured. 

“I see.” 

Mishima nervously played with his hands until Akira walked back into the room. He was carrying a tray with three cups of tea on them. Goro picked up the one on the right, AKira the one on the left, and Mishima the one in the middle. Akira sat back down, and the three began to converse with each other amiably. Once the tea was finished, Mishima was yawning a few times, and blinking slightly heavily. 

“Mishima-kun, are you alright?” Akira asked, setting his cup down. 

“I think I am. I’m just getting really tired. Maybe I should head home,” Mishima yawned. He stood up, swaying slightly. Akira gently took his hand, and had him sit back down. 

“Please. Rest a bit here before you go. You live quite far from here. I don’t want anything happening to you,” Akira said, concern laced in his tone. Mishima yawned again, and leaned back into the couch. 

“Are you sure it’s alright?” he asked. 

“I’m alright with it. Akira seems to care about you, so please. Rest a bit, Mishima-kun,” Goro said. Well, Mishima didn’t need to be told a third time. He shut his eyes, and was soon fast asleep on the couch. After a few moments, Akira and Goro stood up. 

“God, you had to pick one of the most boring people this time, didn’t you?” Goro asked as his body began to shift. 

“Leave me alone. I could’ve gone to a nightclub and grabbed some random, liquored-up individual. But, I wanted to make sure this meal would be a good one,” Akira sighed as his body began to shift a well. Soon, the two spiders were standing next to each other, looking over Mishima. Akira stretched, and put his arm around Goro. “Could you wrap him up? I wanna go make sure our web is ready for tonight. I wanna eat, then sleep.” 

Goro kissed Akira’s head and smiled. “Go ahead. I’ll get it all ready for us, darling~” Akira left the room, and went to their bedroom. The web was limp from the night before. They hadn’t gotten around to remaking it this morning, and then Akira had gone out to get their meal. He started to weave out new areas, yawning a few times himself as he did so. 

Just as he got finished, Goro called out for him. He left the room and went to Goro’s side again, giving him a kiss on his cheek, just above his fang. 

“I love you so much, Goro. Shall we feast?”


End file.
